Strange Brew
by LikeARainbow33
Summary: Draco and Hermione have only one weekend to finish a hard potion project.... will they finish in time, or will they brew something truely magical?                                       please review!
1. The Project

hey there everyone! This is my first fan fiction ever. Please tell me what you think. Be tough yet gentle please!

ps

this is sort of the "starter chapter"...its really short and not exciting. Just to let you know...Don't stop here!

disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and i bow before JK Rowling.

* * *

Hermione 

" …. ….. Fish fins and set them on top of the cauldron and let them sink. Finish by stirring ninety- three times. Any Questions? Good. You have twenty- five minutes." Snape concluded his instructions to his less than eager class.

"Okay, I can do this," I, Hermione, told myself.

_Concentrate…_

"Thirty- five goat hairs and four bulswang claws…"

plop

"Stir five times…"

_One, two thr—_

"PSSTT, Hermione!"

I had officially lost my train of thought.

"Harry not now. Remember lost week when Snape caught you talking?"

_Uggg that was gross…._

Harry shuttered involuntarily and decided to ask me later. Good choice.

"Now where was I?" Continuing my stirring.

_Three, four---_

"PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTT !! HEY BUCKEY!"

Instinctively my body turned toward the far left corner of the classroom. That's where Malfoy always sat, after all. He had a smug grin on his face.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy," _Isn't it great how Snape assumes I'm Buckey. Real self esteem boost. Oh well. I'll be dead in a few moments anyway and it won't matter, "_Are my assignment so fantastic that you must converse about them while performing them?"

Dead silence. Everyone was watching.

"I See. Please let yourselves outside until I have time to deal with you. Congratulations on your failing marks on today's project. I believe this is a first for you Miss Granger."

_Thanks for reminding me._

We trudged off, fallen soldiers, into the corridor.

As soon as we had the door behind us I sarcastically replied, "Thanks for that Malfoy. Very mature of you."

My perpetrator turned to face me. He looked furious.

"Why waste insults? We're both screwed. "

_Did something flash across his when he said "screwed," or was that my imagination? _

"I take pleasure in that small victory, thanks. It's kinda nice to see people get their own medicine for once," I copied his angered look twice fold.

Draco knew when he was beaten. Neither of us said anything until Snape emerged. He looked more conniving than ever.

"I have the best assignment for you two to accomplish over your Hogsmeade weekend! I'm sure you'll love to talk about it unhindered by class rules, TOGETHER. That's right, both of you shall turn in only one project as a group. You will be expected to create a vial of poison of the most difficult variety: Leadsdeth. I'm sure you've heard of it? I will see you both on Monday," With this he left.

After a moment I managed to collect my tongue off of the floor, "Perfect! After I spend a weekend with you making the potion I can drink it and put myself out of my misery!"

_Insults are never wasted when Malfoy's around…._

------------------------------------------------

Draco

"Be sure to save some for me!"

I was so out of there. My bed was practically calling my name. I was only around the nearest corner when I spotted Crabb and Goyle. Let's just say I wasn't exactly in the mood for their idiotic dribble…they might have been able to get to the hospital wing…

Sooner or later I was in the common room. Sweet Slytherin bliss. An armchair right by the fire was my victim. (My thoughts were still a little uneasy. It was better to stay awake here by the fire than in my four poster bed.) I was contemplating how to slip a really good hex on Buckey Beaver when I was rudely interrupted by _(what she thought of herself as)_ my girlfriend.

"Heyyy Draco, I heard about your little mishap with Snape…what did you do? Get Granger pregnant?"Pansy Parkinson half flirted half mocked.

A chorus of snickers irrupted around the room

_Apparently she doesn't want to be my girlfriend anymore…One good thing came out of today. Might as well have some fun…_

"Sorry you couldn't get to her first."

"You're stupider than I thought it you don't know simple muggle biology."She fell right into my trap.

"Wait… You're a girl?! OH MY GOD!," I turned to the nearest onlooker, "Did you know about this? No one told me it wasn't a man!"

_Annndd she's off! Off crying to her dormitory, that is. I definitely still have it._

_I think I might follow her example (all of this thinking got me tired)… minus the crying… I'll save that for studies tomorrow with the Mudblood…_

**

* * *

**

Rate pleeeeeaaassseee


	2. Saturday

**Chapter 2-Saturday**

Hermione

"This frumpy old sweater will ward him off," I held up a hideous maroon sweater. It was perfect for the occasion. Fortunately it was extremely comfy and it wasn't too warm either, "At least I'll be comfortable."

I slipped into the shirt and ran down to The Great Hall to catch Harry and Ron before they left for Hogsmeade.

"Hey 'Mione. Are you sure you don't want to sneak with us? I'm sure you could do the project tomorrow. You could do it in your sleep," Ron complemented me a little too sincerely. We were together all last year. I broke up with him recently, and he wanted me back.

"Leadsdeth?! Ha! Only graduates can make that! You know that Ron."

"Well Hermione he has a point. You just about the most focused witch I've even seen," Harry wants me too (it's a long story).

"Boys, please. Stop bullshting me. Leave that to Malfoy," With that I ended the conversation. I hugged Harry and Ron goodbye.

Malfoy and I were meeting in an empty classroom in a couple of minutes and I had to stop by the library. I don't believe in being late.

Draco

"Classroom next to the Cyclops painting….'ugh put on some clothes!' Guess I'm here."

Hermione was already waiting for me with the starting steps of the potion cut up. She was in her natural position huddled over a book.

"Where have you been? You're nearly ten minutes late!" I was used to Hermione being angry with me, so this did not faze me.

_You're telling me you did this in ten minutes? Jeez. I know what she does in her spare time._

"Don't rip your bush out of your head. I'm here ok?" I wasn't even through the door way and I was already handing out insults. Oh well. I walked over and bent over the fuzz ball's shoulder to read. She smelled good (which surprised me), "What's the deal with the poison? There has to be a reason why Snape assigned it."

She smirked, "It takes forever to make it , it is sensitive to how many wizards handle it, and the potion is affected by how much effort each wizard puts in. This book here says it's used in lessons around the world to teach teamwork."

"Damn. This is going to take all weekend?"

"Of course it is. The perfect torture. Potions and you," Hermione joked slyly.

_She's funny. That's unexpected. _

"Speak for yourself. Let's get this over with."

And so it began. Mudblood gave the instructions and I followed.

Granger wasn't too bad after a while. We even started talking and exchanging our cruel (but true) impressions of Snape. Around noon we switched positions and worked for another three hours.

_That's just about all I can manage of this…_

"Hey Granger, is there a way we can put this on pause? I'm starving"

She flipped through her book for a minute and found a page that fancied her and read, " 'To stop making the potion and continue later simply stand with your partner, hold hands, and speak the bubble curse…' Well that's simple enough."

Hermione walked over to me and held out her right hand for me to grab.

_There's a problem._

I said nothing about my predicament. I simply walked behind her, clasped her hand with my right and slid closer so I could stick my head near hers to see my target. Our bodies were touching each other and I was so close I could hear and feel her breathing. I'm left handed too? What can I say?

_This would be nice if this wasn't Bushey…_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione

_What the hell?_

I was so shocked that I turned my head backward to face him.

Bad Choice.

Our noses were touching. An endless eternity of a couple seconds. His eyes wandered into mine. They no longer had the wickedness in them. In fact they were actually gorgeous. He had wonderful silver eyes.

They were closing? Mine were too… I drew closer…

_No way! This is Malfoy!_

I stepped back at turbo speed. He looked surprised.

"ER, um, I'm going to go to the Great Hall. Need food. Bye!"I practically ran out the door. Frantically I searched for a spot to hide from the remaining students in the corridor. Spotting a broom closet I stepped inside.

_What was that all about?_

------------------------------------------------

Draco

To say the least I was shocked.

_Wow. That was awkward. Did I actually like that? Yes... I think this potion has gone to my head. Oh god…the potion. We need to pause it or we're both dead! I have to find her._

The door flew open before I even touched it (magic rocks).I started asking random students if they'd seen her. I got a couple of funny looks, but it was worth it. A group of giggling girls escorted me to a janitor's closet.

"Here you go…" the leader girl winked and continued, "You're welcome."

Before I knew what was happening at least ten girls crowded behind me and pushed me into the closet.

"SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!"

The girls had pushed me right on top of her. I was face to face with Granger again. Broom closets aren't exactly the roomiest of places after all. And we were right back where we started.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione

His arms were on either side of me when he crash landed in the closet. No effort of resistance on my part was made.

"Look Malfoy, this isn't going to happen. I mean I still feel hostility towards you… it would never work…And I'm sorry but – -Did you have a garlic bagel for breakfast? It smells vile!"

He chuckled, "Way to go off subject but seriously. Let's put," he paused and looked at my lips, "THAT…behind us. Otherwise Snape is going sexually exploit us on Monday."

For some reason this felt unconvincing to me but it was enough (maybe the whole 'sexually exploit' thing turned me off). My own thoughts on the matter weren't settled yet either.

"Crap! The potion is being ruined! We have to go!"

_How could I have forgotten about the potion?_

He tried the door knob to no avail. The girls had set some hex that was irreversible by magic.

"Perfect." We both sarcastically chimed at the same time and shared a laugh.

Something solidified inside of me, "You know Draco, sometimes you're quite tolerable."

"Real- - -Did you just call me Draco?"He was bewildered (it was the closest thing I've given him to a complement).

I shrugged.

------------------------------------------

Draco

I suppressed a grin.

"Well _Hermione_ you're tolerable sometimes also," We both couldn't stop smiling now. It was also when I noticed that I was practically straddling her. I fake coughed to cover up my sudden placement change.

_She had to have noticed._

"Does this mean we're friends now?"My emotions were running wild in confusion.

"I don't know. What would you call us?" This statement was a little timid.

_Oh god. What would I call us, or what do I want to call us? I would call us neutral and no longer enemies. I would call us friends even. What I want to call us is going steady… How am I falling for a mudblood? I was gouging her eyes out just this morning, and now I'm on top of her locked in a closet. This wouldn't even be worth my time. She would never love me. I've said so many horrible things to her. Now I realize that they were the things that she doesn't deserve to be called. How could anyone so intelligent and beautiful deserve such torments. She owns beauties I never even noticed before in anyone... Articles like how she always knows what to do or the way her eyes squint when she laughs. Not to mention the physical beauties. _

_No. It will never happen for me._

_Draco is just the bad boy._

I continued to smile and said, "Friends."

---------------------------------------------------------

Hermione

I smiled back. My mind still couldn't tell if I was upset or happy with this answer. This entire day confused me. I had so many questions.

_Is it possible to start to fall in love with someone in just one day? I've barley even talked to him. Just for about seven hours. And we've almost kissed! Is it lust that makes our personalities click into place?_

_On the other hand, I could never love him. Harry and Ron would loathe me. Not to mention his dad is one of Voldemort's servants…_

click

The door swung open.

Draco and I ran to our potion. It looked horrible.

"Okay so," I checked the book, "It's yellow and at this stage it's supposed to be…black, Great. It's going to take us all night to fix this."

_I really don't mind staying here with him of course…_

"Ugh. We might as well get something to eat. Let's pick up where we left off."

No need to argue on that one. This time I was the one to make "the first move" by stepping behind him. Electricity ran into my body when I grabbed his hand. Too soon it was over and we were walking to the Great Hall.

---------------------------------------

Draco

It was nice to eat a meal with Hermione. Everyone was in Hogsmeade so we had the Hall to ourselves. We joked and talked about classes and such. Our personalities danced. Hermione even gave me a small epiphany:

"I have to say you're not the man I thought you were, "Her eyes twinkled marvelously in the candle light, "If you only showed more people this side of Draco."

I pondered for a moment, "I guess I never really thought of that. My parents have always taught me this way… I never stopped to think for myself. It's strange. You've pried my eyes open, Hermione. Somehow you've let me see again in less than a day."

She blushed but it was the complete truth.

"We should get back to the potion," but there was no use in hiding her redness.

I got up and opened the door for her. Friends do that… right?

"Thank you," She continued her blushing streak. In return to this I nodded. That's when I happened to look at my shoes. My Shoe laces were being rebellious again. The hex I put on them wasn't effective. Crouching down to fix them I decided to use this new angle. Hermione hadn't stopped walking.

_Damn. _

She owned all the qualities that someone could want in a girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione

The dinner was fantastic. Harry and Ron had never entertained me like Draco did. It was odd how much he had changed in a day.

"Hey! Wait up for me. I had to tie my shoe," I paused until he reached my side.

_His hair is gorgeous!_

It was nearing the end of the day and his helmet shaped locks had loosened. When he ran the golden strands shimmered. They were almost envious.

"Wow, I never knew the cap on your head was real hair," I smiled.

Draco spun his head around shampoo commercial style and winked. He was so witty. Ron was never witty. This kept me smiling until we finally reached the classroom. It was his turn to step behind me to start the potion.

The concoction was nearly ruined from the earlier fiasco. We worked hard and eventually made some progress on it around 1 a.m. (four hours from when we came back from the Great Hall.) There was only one problem. I had misjudged the heat that I would be experiencing throughout the day, and I was sweating like a pig! The bulky maroon sweater was sticking to my skin. It had to come off.

_This is going to seem more flirtatious than I want it to…_

I took it off when Draco wasn't looking. Underneath it I had a small white tank top. He looked at me funny for a moment when he turned around. Then he did something unexpected. Before I knew what was happening his cloak and shirt was on the floor. It was another joke.

"I can strip too," he gave me a seductive look underneath his white blonde eyebrow and licked his lips.

_Two can play at this game. _

I took off my shoes in the same manner. He took off his belt. My socks came next, and then his pants. He had little golden snitches on his boxers.

_Maybe I want to be flirtatious. Let's see how he'll react to this. _

Slowly I reached down (never losing eye contact) and picked up the pile of his clothing. They were now thrown against the far wall. I put a hex on them so no one could move them. Then I slowly walked over until I was inches from him. When I turned my back to him he probably could've licked it and he wouldn't have had to move. Slowly I pulled my tank top into the air and off of me.

------------------------------------------------------------

Draco

_Oh dear god she smells like honey…_

"Very Funny, Hermione now put your cloths back on."

_Please leave them off…_

I redressed her with my wand before she could face me and tried to collect my clothes. They were glued to the ground.

She giggled.

"Fine, you got what you wanted. Let's work," Draco gets grumpy when he doesn't get what he wants…

The night went on forever and a day, but it was a good thing. Anything that involved me in underwear and Hermione in a skimpy tank top was a good thing. Plus, she looked adorable (yes I actually used that word) while she thought through tough potion formulas with me. Gradually her mind started to run out of gas(it was getting light outside.) She'd doze off for a moment and I'd have to touch her shoulder to wake her up. Sometimes I wouldn't stop her from sleeping for a half minute or so and just watch her.

_What was it about her. What makes her so profound._

The fire light under the cauldron cast a glow across her face. My eyes were bound to her skin… Until she woke up. Jerking awake, the first thing that she noticed was me staring at her. I turned my head sharply to camouflage. Her groggy mind obviously didn't process what I was really doing because she acted normally. Slow moving Hermione slouched to the cauldron. She was about to collapse from exhaustion, so I ran to her. The body I was admiring fell damsel in distress style into my arms.

I brushed some hair out of her eyes and whispered in her ear, "Hermione, Hermione… Wake up and we'll pause the potion."She was fast asleep and it was no use.

I obviously couldn't support her while she was standing with one hand, so sitting on the floor Indian Style I sat her in my lap so that her head could be supported by my shoulder. The honey smell filled my nostrils.

"Hermione."

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione

Somewhere in the fog of my conscience someone sweetly whispered my name. My heavy lids drifted up. Malfoy was holding me.

_I must be dreaming. Enjoy it while you can, Hermione._

"Yes."

"The potion needs to be put on hold until tomorrow."

I nodded while digging my head deeper into his warmth.

"Hmmm," I mumbled my reply. He grabbed my left hand in his and I could feel his wand and mine at the same time. We said the spell in unison and I fell back asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco

The girl was fast asleep in my arms. There was no way that she had any idea what was happening around her. My hand caressed her hair and my lips touched her on her soft forehead. She was dreaming, but I was in dreamland. This position was the one of choice. Regrettably I had to give it up. Someone could walk in because students would be arriving back from Hogsmeade tomorrow. Her dignity and reputation meant more to me than my own wants.

Slowly I set Hermione down on the floor. I walked over to the bundle of our clothes and picked them up. Sitting down beside her I lovingly put on her maroon sweater and socks. My robes were rolled into a makeshift pillow and slid under her puffy hair. Then I put on my pants and slept a couple feet away. I almost wish I could've taken her back to her true bed, so I didn't have to be tortured by her breath so far away…

* * *

Sunday aka the last chapter will be added soon!! please tell me what you think!!

disclaimer: I only own the plot. J.K. is god of this story's universe. ;


	3. Sunday

**_Here it is!! _**

**_Are you excited?_**

**_Because you should be!_**

**_hehe._**

**_Please Review and all of that other good stuff._**

**_(I'm still deciding whether to amke a sequel or not...)_**

**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling unfortunatly in the end decides if the fate of all of these characters. She created them and they're hers. I only own the plot._**

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapter 3-Sunday**

Hermione

Timidly I opened my eyes… it was early morning.

_Uhhh, I feel like I slept on the floor all night._

Finally waking up I realized I had. I never even registered that I had fallen asleep.

_It was very kind of Draco to leave me here while he left to sleep in his own bed. Some things never change._

That was when I noticed the bundle of clothes I was sleeping on. They were his.

"Interesting," hearing my voice made the events seem more real.

"What's interesting?"

The man himself walked through the door. He had gone to get breakfast… shirtless.

_Um, hello there! Someone has been working on their abs!_

"Oh nothing… is that food?" My stomach was raging with hunger.

"Last time I checked, yeah," He set the plate and himself in front of me.

The food was stuffed into my mouth. Self control was left behind a few hours ago.

"Should I step back a few feet," he smiled and chuckled.

"God," I wiped my mouth to slow myself down and blushed, "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. I don't mind," His face was a cross between happy and interested and it made full eye contact with me. The face had never stopped smiling since he walked in.

When I had managed to lick the platter of all substance we decided to get to work. The shirt that was worn yesterday remained on the floor.

"This potion is kicking my butt," Draco sniffed himself, "I swear I smell like those fig roots from yesterday still."

"I don't know about figs, but I do know that you have some serious B.O. problems," I exclaimed playfully.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm sure you don't exactly smell like a bucket of roses either," he stepped closer and sniffed behind my ear pulling away slowly. We both were silent. Together we gazed in into each other's eyes. The gravitational force of his face sucked me toward it. Then I stopped and opened my eyes half way to his.

_I can't… this is Draco Malfoy…_

"Um," my mouth uttered trying to get the boys attention.

Disappointment flashed through his features as his metallic visions appeared, "Oh, right."

Awkwardly we continued to chop up some gilly weed. My partner broke the silence first.

"So, how much longer do you think that this is going to take?"

"We actually made a lot of progress last night," thoughtfully I continued,"just three or four more steps left."

"Good," his face was like stone. My eyes almost welled with tears at this word's meaning.

_It's not like you could have him anyway, Hermione. He's the enemy. _

Vigorously I impaled the weed. It was now ruined.

"F--k," my knife was smashed down on the desk.

"Hey, Hey," Draco stroked my back trying to calm me down (it worked), "This is getting to our heads. We've been cooped up too long in here. How about we head back to our bedrooms, take a shower, and then get some fresh air?"

I nodded while he helped me out of my chair. His entire body was pressed onto mine when we performed the bubble spell and his head nestled mine. The incantation was whispered into my ear as though it was our little secret. Whatever was bugging him he had overcome.

"Bye 'Mione."

And we separated for the first time in what seemed like days. It was cold and lonely walking to Griffindor's common room alone. My thoughts were so absorbed in resent events that I didn't even notice Harry and Ron conversing in the hallway.

Harry stopped me as I passed them, "How did it go?"

Mentally I shook myself, "Good."

"Good? Did you lock Malfoy in a broom closet or something," Ron was aghast.

"Sort of," my answer was spacey.

"Hermione, Hey, HELLO," Harry waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hmmm?"

He turned to Ron, "She's mental. Malfoy managed to turn her into a loony in a day."

The other boy observed me, "You're right. She's downright bonkers. I've misjudged his skills."

They shook their heads in unison.

"Oh, shove off." Then I followed my own advice and continued to my room.

_God they are annoying._

Draco

The warm water dripping from the shower felt good. There was only one negative effect of the shower, and that was the fact that it was rinsing off the sweet smell of honey.

"Damn, Draco," I banged my head on the wall. Never (NEVER) had I fallen for a girl like this. It was like all of the females in Hogwarts were specks in the breeze compared to Hermione.

_God, I've gone soft. Golden Boy's gone down for a mudblood. What will father say? What will the Sytherins say? _

I moaned.

"It's nice to hear that again," a female voice called. Shocked, to say the least, I quickly grabbed the nearest towel.

"Pansy, What the F--k are you doing here?" She rounded the corner so that she was blocking the exit of the shower.

"Hey babe," her arm was around my neck. The other was placed on the edge of my towel and was ready to strike, "I've been studying up on my biology. I think understand now, but could you check to make sure I'm right?" The towel suddenly loosened and I felt something drift down into it.

"F--ck. Get the F--ck away from me," but I didn't pull away.

_She'll never let me love her. The only person I'm good enough for is Pansy. Just give in._

"There's my boy," it felt wrong to me. Not that she ever really felt right. My body stood still and I closed my eyes, "Jeez, don't fall asleep on me. I'm not that bad."

I pictured Hermione sitting next to that red headed loser again.

"Not today, Pansy. Not today or ever," pushing her aside I walked off.

_God she is annoying._

-----------------------------------

Hermione

I looked down at my watch. It was nearly quarter to one and Draco was MIA. Plus, it was getting cold outside in the winter snow. My hands rubbed my arms for warmth. This was not the right clothing for this activity! The ensemble consisted of my muggle jeans (Holly Store…I think that's what the brand is), a sheer white long sleeved shirt with a deep 'v' neck, and a brown lace camisole that has gotten many complements because it 'matches my eyes'. This was my favorite outfit. My only sensible choice I made was the dark blue scarf I happened to thrown on. I had dressed up for him.

"Hmm," I shivered.

"Sorry 'Mione," he walked up from behind me and touched my shoulder, "I got delayed." It suddenly got twenty degrees warmer.

"No problem,"_ lying through my teeth… _

And so we started walking around the lake. As we moved, my body dared skimming closer to him so that our hands would brush. I enjoyed our conversation also. Not once did it drift into a dull area and we kept laughing the entire way.

"Ahhh," he was coming down from an intense case of hilarity, "One second! One second! Oh my god," he laughed and flopped to the ground.

"Come on. Have a sit," I was pulled down next to him. Then he cleared his throat and stopped laughing. My appearance next to him seemed to prevent him from continuing.

"Yeah so," _awkward_,"That was a nice rest," I got up.

"Hermione."

"Yes," turning to face Draco.

He looked nervous. It was strange seeing the once eternally cocky boy act this way, "Um, never mind. I've forgotten…"

For the first time since I had company my body shook from the cold.

"Oh god, Hermione you must be freezing! Here, take my coat."

"I couldn't…" _believe me I could!_

"Please, you must," the long black trench coat was held up so that my arms could easily access it.

_I'm not going to argue!_

Sweet warm goodness, it felt so nice I nearly sighed.

"Thanks."

He smiled. Only then did I notice that his usual smirk was gone.

_Come to think of it, he hasn't acted like that at all since yesterday…_

Then it hit me.

_Draco Malfoy is… attractive? HE HAS A SOUL? He's actually nice to talk to! _

_And he loves me._

_Wow. _

I looked at the true Draco for the first time.

Everything went black.

Draco

More strange looks were thrown at me. Hermione had fainted. I was carrying her to the hospital wing in my arms. Honey washed over me and calmed me from the stares. Not that the glances really bugged me. It was more of the fact that she might be hurt. I was nearly at the Hospital Wing when I was cut off.

"YOU GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF OF HER," a wand was pointed at my throat.

"I'd advise you to move. Hermione is hurt."

"What did you do to her, Malfoy?" His eyes were full of hate.

"Bugger off," I kept walking. Then something hard hit me in the back of the head. Tumbling to the ground my first instinct was to protect the girl in my arms. Her head was safely cradled in my arms.

Everything went black.

Hermione

My eyes fluttered open. To my demise, Draco's were not across from mine.

_He left me. He doesn't care…_

Madam Pomfrey entered my vision, "Miss Granger, How do you feel?"

_Horrible._

"Just fine. Who brought me in?"

"Mister Weasley." My heart sunk to my knees. He had left me after all, "You're free to go now if you feel up to it."

Sighing I got up from bed. Then I noticed something.

Draco was sitting near the end of my bed in a chair staring at me. My heart zoomed back to its normal position. I fell into his arms and hugged him.

"Thank god you're alright," he squeezed me.

We just looked into each other's faces and laughed for a couple of seconds. He had a large gash from his eye to his ear.

"Draco, what happened," when I traced the scar with my finger his grip on me tightened.

"Oh, it's nothing…I just…fell."

_Riiight, like I believe that!_

"MMMHMMM," Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat to get our attention, "Excuse me."

Ron was standing behind her looking embarrassed. To my great surprise Draco walked over to him.

_What happened?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco

"Hey," Ron's face was as red as his hair. In future days I probably would've laughed at this.

"Hey."

"Look, um," his gaze went downward in shame, "I'msorrythatihityouandiknowHermionecould'vegottenreallyhurt."

"Huh?" I milked this moment a little. It's hard to break old habits.

"I'm _Sorry. _Does Hermione know about what happened?"

"Do you have the decency to tell her that you could've seriously hurt her?" This remark was neutral. Ron looked away.

"I dunno…"

"Then she'll never know."

"Thank you. You're sure she's alright? She didn't get hurt when I knocked you down?"

"I cushioned her fall pretty well, believe me," I rubbed the spot where the spell hit. It was bruised up pretty good.

Ron left abruptly. He was probably embarrassed. Of course Hermione walked over as soon as he left.

"What was that all about?" she said amazed.

"He was just asking if I was the one who made you go to the hospital wing. Ron was just worried about you."

The nurse came over and healed my wounds and we walked back to our classroom.

My partner pulled out the instructional book, "Okay, Where did we leave off? Yak teeth… Gilly Weed… Unicorn breath… oh," she looked up, "We're done."

It was almost like a foreign language, "Done?"

"We just have to pause it one last time to seal it up, done," she looked as confused as I felt.

"And then…and then we leave?"

"Hmm," her body was still as she gazed into my eyes. Gradually her vision shifted to the floor and she walked over to me. My world moved in slow motion as her delicate frame slipped over mine, and we grasped hands and started to recite the incantation.

_I'm not letting it end like this._

"'Mione," my hand turned her to face me. We stared into each other again silently for a moment until I continued, "I don't know how to say this or if I even should, but there's something I've been meaning to tell you... Where to start? For the longest time I've loathed you. I've finally realized that I had little reason to. Why would anyone hate someone for how much wizard blood they have in them! That's preposterous. It doesn't change your personal quality. I mean, look at you! The brightest witch in are year. And for one thing, you're gorgeous. More than anything I've ever seen. And you make me laugh like crazy. When you look at me I feel as though I'm melting… I can't even express how you make me feel when you hold my hand. You've really helped me, Hermione. And, well… I- I Love you."

Her eyes wondered for a moment to process, "I love you too," and then smiled intensely. Suddenly both of our wands were dropped on the floor and forgotten.

"So-," words couldn't escape my lips. They were on hers. Slowly I kissed her back and cherished every moment. I looked down into her beautiful brown eyes and just stared for a while. She rested her head on my chest.

_This is too good, but I can't be dreaming. I just can't be. _

It took us a couple of hours to muster the strength to pull apart and finish the potion.

-----------------

_What do you think?_

_Please give me some feedback !_

_Review, Review, Review!_

_Thanks for reading._

_PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:_

I have decided to abandon this story. "Monday" & "Monday pt2" have no ending.

If you are willing to accept that the're worthless bits of words please continue-

if not consider this the ending.


	4. Monday

-Hermione-

_I floated down to the Great Hall for breakfast and landed gracefully on my usual seat across from Ron and Harry. Yesterday had been one of the most fantastic days of my life._

"_Morning," my smiling face said as I poured myself some pumpkin juice._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Ron screamed. This was not the reaction I was expecting. _

_He stood up and pointed at me, "You dirty Mudblood. Get away from here Granger!"_

_Harry rose next to him and in a sing song voice said, "Buckey Beaver!" _

_The entire Griffindor table followed suit, "BUCKEY BEAVER BUCKEY BEAVER BUCKEY BEAVER!"_

"_I- I," confounded by their behavior I was speechless._

"_TRAITOR!!!" Ron and Harry were screaming above the rest in unison. _

"_Please- Just-"_

"_Go sit with your own house, Granger," Harry turned and pointed to the far side of the room. He was pointing to the Slytherin table. _

"_You know."_

"_Of course Granger, it's obvious," Ron conjured a mirror and handed it to me. I looked at my reflection. Slowly my shape contorted and shifted. Soon I was no longer myself but… a snake._

_Trying to scream in horror I uttered, "HSSssSSSHSSSss."_

_Draco suddenly appeared behind me and kissed me, "Shhh, its ok this is normal." He touched my arm and slid his hand downward with his movement of sitting down next to me. Then I was Hermione again._

_His silver eyes flashed as he pulled into another kiss. The most passionate interaction I had ever felt. We lost ourselves in one another. When I opened my eyes, Draco was holding me in his lap and … he was dressed in gold and red with a lion on his crest. _

"_How-," my mouth was silenced by his finger which was trembling._

"_Shhhhhhhh," his other hand gently went over my eyes._

"MERLIN," I jutted awake.

_Just a dream._

A quick glance toward the alarm clock told me that my nightmares had very good timing. Today is the big day. Snape judges our potion.

Getting out of bed I pulled on my school clothes and continued my way to the Great Hall. Involuntarily I shivered as I entered and checked my skin for scales. I was one hundred percent human, thankfully.

Harry flagged me over to our usual spot, "Hey 'Mione." He looked perplexed. Ron said nothing instead he chewed viciously at his toast. "Recovered yet? You seem more normal."

"Excuse me?" _Did he read my mind? How does he know about my dream?_

"You know, from yesterday when you were all spacey. Malfoy really did a number on you."

"Yeah he did," I couldn't help but smile. Lying is not my strong point.

Ron burst from his shell across from me. Toast flew to the ground, "Hermione. I need to talk to you," his eyes narrowed, "In private." With that he flew to the grounds exit and pushed the door.

Leaving Harry in complete confusion I followed him after a moment. He was staring expectantly at me and was as red as ever when I walked outside.

"WHAT?"

"Ron, you need to calm down..."

"CALM?" he was wide eyed in horror, "DOWN?"

"Hermione. I'd love to," his change was mental patient worthy as he dug around inside of himself for hope, "Just please tell me something." Familiar thoughts drifted into me as he walked closer to me and grasped my hands. "Are you… and… well… Malfoy?"

_Oh god, Oh god, Oh god. He knows. How?_

_OH GOD. He was in the hospital wing… How did I forget… he saw us hug…_

"D-Malfoy? How ab- absurb. His father's a… Death Eater. No way. N-no…" falling apart I tried to glue myself together.

"You," Ron unfortunately wasn't that stupid and couldn't bring himself to finish. He just stared for the longest time. He didn't believe the reality.

His two life lines dropped from my hands.

"I shouldn't- I know- Ron please!" I broke down to tears and fell to the ground, "Ron… Ron! ... I Love Him!"

He let out an audible gasp and backed away, "HOW COULD YOU?"

"He changed… I think… I… Changed him."

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at me helpless on the snow, "That boy could NEVER change. I thought you were smarter than that, Hermione," he turned away towards the heavens to seek guidance and was silent for a minute. For the first time ever I saw him shed a tear. It was silent and singular.

"I still love you."

"Ron," I reached for his hand even though his wand was still at my throat.

It was short lasted, "NEVER… again."

-Draco-

Hermione was crying in my arms. My arms and the rest of me and her were in a broom closet. There was nowhere else could we take refuge.

"Shhhh, it's ok," I stroked her hair lovingly.

"No… It's," sob, "…. Not! And please don't 'Shhh' me. It creeps me out." She was under extreme stress, so I went along with her strange request.

The girl continued, "Draco," stopping her lamenting for a moment as she looked up at me, "Did you really mean it?"

"Mean it," I double checked myself instantly, "It means everything to me… Of course," I kissed her passionately, "I love you Hermione Granger more than I've ever loved anyone before. And

I might add, that you tripped me up the fastest too…"

Her last sob ended with a smile which quickly remembered recent events and stowed itself away again.

"This is no time for jokes. Can you tell me something?"

"Anything."

Complete seriousness surfaced in her eyes and her face grew to stone.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Hermione, it's complicated."

"Complicated," her legs fell out beneath her at the shock of what I could be saying. She leaned back out of my arms unto the wall.

It was a peculiar feeling not having her in my arms so I quickly reassured her, "Until I met you I was a servant to the Dark Lord. This was not my choice but my Father's and I did not express much feeling toward it. I was just being Daddy's good little boy…"

_How I despise myself._

"You showed me how foolish this was. To only listen and not think for yourself. And so for the first time I thought for Draco Malfoy," I looked at her face for the first time since the sensitive question, "From now on, I am on a new path. Maybe we could speak to Professor Dumbledore soon? Get myself a copy of 'How To Be A Good Guy For Dummies'?"

She laughed again as I wiped the tears from her cheek reclaiming her body.

"You're not lying?"

"I would never lie to you."

-Hermione-

"I love you too."

"_You're_ not lying?"

"Shut up," my muffled response came from his neck which I was currently kissing, "You know… this is the first time I've ever skipped class for a boy… or ever…"

"Well, I'm honored but in the interest of your education… Merlin knows you can _never learn enough_," he winked, "it's two minutes to potions. Did you happen to grab a vial of our project?"

"No, I actually have four."

"I guess you're the one and only girl who can keep their mind straight after me…"

I punched him playfully and smirked. Then it was 007 out of the broom closet and into potions.

Thankfully we were early and I took my seat.

At least something was normal.

That was, until Ron stepped in. Without thinking I had sat in my usual spot occupying the space next to Harry and in front of him. Deep needles sunk into the back of my neck from his penetrating stare. Then added to that as if it wasn't enough already Harry soon arrived obviously informed of my closet romance (taken literally unfortunately). He avoided me and sat next to Ron. No one attempted to grace my presence before classes… Ron must've filled them in?

"Page four hundred and thirty- four you have the whole hour and please begin," directions always seemed best when delivered like the ripping of a band aid.

-Draco-

_Subconsciously, I've always kind of liked frizzy hair…_

"Hey Draco," Crabbe and Goyle stepped into their seat next to me.

Crabbe happened to follow my gaze to the back of Hermione's head, "I know it's horrible. The scent of mudblood is stinking up the entire dungeon," Goyle nodded in disgust.

"Shut up you bleeding dimwits. Don't talk about her like that," _why do I put up with these guys anyway? They barely recognize English… I'm better than this!_

My out of the corner of my vision I caught her shifting uncomfortably. Ron and Harry were practically throwing daggers at the back of her head!

_One of them must've found out. _

That was the last straw. I picked up my books and ingredients and sat next to her. A Griffindor behind us gasped as I grabbed her hand under the table.

"Thank you," she smiled that wonderful smile. My insides melted.

-Hermione-

"No problem at all," and for the first time I saw a side of Draco I'd never seen. He was showing overpowering lovesickness (which is something to say considering his friends were present.)

Leaning on his face I whispered into his ear, "Everyone knows… No need for closets…"

Sympathetically he nodded a, "I noticed." Snape drifted by and leered at us. This was a clear signal: If you liked not failing. Shut up.

Opening my potions book for what seemed like the ninetieth time since Saturday I read our work page. It was laughably simple compared to the concoction we brewed that weekend. Proudly Draco and I finished it halfway through class to Harry and Ron's dismay. We exchanged victory glances which were shortly gone.

Snape appeared behind me and in the complete silence of his room inquired, "Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy may I please have your weekend homework," he didn't wait but simply lifted his wand and floated a small vile into his hand from my robe. He muttered a spell and the contents flashed a vivid blue color. He repeated himself a couple of times then shook his head and walked away.

Draco drifted a questioning look my way, but I could only shrug.

_What was Snape thinking?_

_----------------------_

_A/N: _

_Don't Worry! It's not over._

_I'm having a HORRIBLE case of writers block, so i thought that i would post what i have so far and see what you think._

_Please suggest some outcomes to set a spark in my mind : )_


	5. Monday Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the jazz other than the plot._

-Draco-

Thankfully, potions happened to be our last class of the day.

Wondering how Hermione felt about the whole situation I asked how she wanted to proceed. Her hand firmly slipped into mine as we walked toward the exit.

"Granger," Snape had crept behind us, "I would like a word with you."

He turned to me expectantly and I left. It was at least ten minutes until she returned to me. The expression on her face was unreadable.

"I can't believe it," slowly her features turned to their unbelieving mode, "He accused me of cheating on our project!"

_Hermione Granger accused of cheating? Now that's something that doesn't happen every day!_

"Well, did you?"

Now she looked hurt, "Do you even know what you're implying?"

"That you copied off of the potions master…" I pointed to myself slyly trying to tell a joke to calm her.

A grunt was my reply as she turned away frustrated.

"He said that the only way to make a potion that strong was if," a pause, "If well, we were in love…"

"Snape accused you of using a love potion."

The brown bob nodded and turned to face me, "Why can't people just accept us?"

My Girl (_My Girl…Merlin_) so distressed like this was not something I liked to see. Suddenly there was a large urge to rampage throughout the school and punch everyone in sight who had ever tried to hurt her or doubted the way we felt… Snape first.

"I'll be right back," all of the blood rushed to my face as I stomped back to the dungeons.

-Hermione-

"Draco, NO," I called after him, "You know I don't like this situation, but _that _won't do any good! We brought this upon ourselves anyway, and we should deal with it like mature adults. "

Draco clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white while holding mine with his other one.

"There's only one way to deal with this," a Ravenclaw couple walked past us and I pulled him in. Pushing him to the wall I jumped onto his torso and kissed him passionately. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the duo cringe, "We'll have to prove that we mean it."

"Mature adults…Prove it… I'm not complaining," he stuttered as I un-straddled him.

-DINNER-

_This is it. The Great Hall… _

The boy who always seemed so confident slipped me a mixed look so I inquired, "Where do we sit?"

The Griffindor and Sytherin table were on opposite sides of the room. In my mind I had no doubt that neither of them would accept us.

"Well, there's this roomy broom closet down the corridor," he was joking. Joking at a time like this! Voldemort couldn't be this threatening!

"Really?" Draco looked surprised that I even considered such a thing.

_He offered it. Now he has to deal with it._

Spotting Luna Lovegood at the nearby Ravenclaw table I walked over to her and asked for some food. Luna being the oddball that she is didn't even bat an eyelash at the request and plopped food onto an empty platter. Draco was cemented to the spot I left him flabbergasted at my clever idea. He smiled approvingly and relieved me of the dish.

"Why did it take me this long to realize?" he questioned no one in particular and pecked me on the forehead. As I turned around and giggled my eyes caught Ron's at the far end of the hall. He was scowling.

"We'd better go."

-LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE GRIFFINDOR COMMON ROOM-

His finger's slid up my back into my newly formed rat's nest of hair. Our lips never parted and I never wanted them to. Slowly we drifted into eternity….

"AHEM," The Fat Lady dug her nails into my dreamland and pulled it away abruptly.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY," he turned to me, "Goodnight," Draco hit me with a kiss in spite of the portrait. He turned and walked away.

" 'Night?" Somehow not having him near me again tonight was confusing. Two days seemed like months… oddly enough. Sensing my insecurity he turned back toward me and kissed me harder then he had ever done before.

"I know how you feel, but we can't do this, not tonight…" then continuing the kiss, "I love you."

Finally I was alone.

"Abstinence," The Fat Lady was a pretty consistent drinker around holidays.

"Seems like a good word for _you,_" she scowled and swung open, so I crawled through the entrance. Swiftly I headed to my bed and admired the ground.

"Hermione," Harry was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

_A/n:_

_I have no idea what to do with this plot anymore. If someone out there wants to finish it feel free to and i will post it._

_ps check out my new story: "I'll Always Be Here"_


End file.
